Do you really love me?
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: ternyata Jun sudah ditunangkan. bagiman reaksinya jika tunangan Jun ternyata adalah atasannya sendiri? bagaimana sikap Jun? apakah Jun akan melupakan cinta pertamanya atau memilih untuk mencintai tunangannya? silakan baca dan please reviws ya :D


Title : Do you really love me?

Author : IloveYou. Kakashi.

Main cats : Park Yun Jun = author.

Choi Minho = Minho SHINEE

Do you really love me?

Park Yun Jun & Choi Minho.

Love.

**Park Yun Jun POV**

Kurebahkan diriku di atas kasur empukku. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku. Namun segera kualihkan pandanganku pada jendela di samping tempat tidurku yang terbuka. Aroma angin mengikis hatiku. Tanpa sadar air mataku turun.

"mengapa kau tega padaku?" ucapku di sela-sela tangisku. Aku tahu. Sejak awal semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahannya. Aku tahu. Ketidakpuasan atas sikapku, membuatnya berpaling dariku dan pergi meninggalkan diriku. Akhirnya aku kembali pada kesepian yang tek bertepi.

Sendirian.

Satu kata itulah yang menakutkan dalam hidupku.

~~OO~~

Pekerjaan adalah hal yang terbosan yang pernah kujalani dalam hidupku, satu-satunya. Tapi pekerjaanlah yang membuat diriku hidup. Aku bergerak, otakku berpikir meskipun hatiku entah ada dimana.

"Jun" seseorang memanggilku. Kualihkan pendengaranku padanya. "ada apa, Hyun?" tanyaku di sela-sela kesibukanku membuat dokumen yang akan diserahkan pada atasanku.

"apa kamu tidak akan istirahat siang?" tanyanya. Aku berhenti mengetik. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam tangan yang berada di tangan kiriku. Rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 1 siang.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa istirahat siang untuk saat ini. Aku harus mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini sesegera mungkin" ucapku sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar dokumen yang memang harus kukerjakan.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu saja" ucapku menyakinkan Hyun yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan diriku yang terlalu bersemangat bekerja keras.

Hyun hanya mendesah mendapati pertanyaanku, aku tahu itu meskipun secara langsung aku tak melihat wajahnya karena terhalangi pembatas ruangan.

"ya sudah. Aku istirahat siang dulu". Hyun melangkah jauh dari mejanya di sebelahku, meninggalkanku yang sudah kembali bekerja memencet tombol-tombol keyboard dengan cermat. Namun lagi-lagi aku terhenti manakala seseorang dengan panik memanggil namaku. Kudorong kursiku dengan praktis menghadap orang yang memanggilku. "ada apa lagi?" tanyaku pada sosok laki-laki yang sudah kukenal semenjak aku duduk di bangku SMA itu.

"jangan berwajah masam, dong" pintanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya saja, membuatnya terlihat cemberut dimataku. "jadi ada apa lagi?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mendesah dan memperlihatkan sebuah dokumen padaku. "apa ini?" sangsiku.

"ini dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan untuk diserahkan pada pak direktur jam 4 sore nanti" jelasnyanya padaku.

"hah? Apa kau sedang bercanda? Aku juga kan sedang mengerjakan laporan yang harus kuserahkan pada pak direktur sesegera mungkin"

Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "entahlah. Yang pasti dokumen ini harus dikerjakan secepat mungkin dan hanya olehmu" jawabnya sambil menyimpan dokumen itu di atas tumpukan kertas yang berantakan. Ia pun pergi.

'agh' pekikku dalam hati. Dengan hati kesal ku lanjutkan perkerjaan tadi dengan gerakan super cepat.

'mengapa hidupku hanya begini?' rintihku kesal.

~~OO~~

Bangun, pergi keja, pulang. Hanya itulah rutinitasku sehari-hari. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Mengerikan. Kutatap sekitarku yang berlalu lalang ke sana ke mari. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang terlihat sangat mesra berjalan dengan kekasihnya. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku iri dengan mereka. Berkencan di malam hari, menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam yang bertabur kerlap-kerlip lampu pijar sungguh suatu kenikmatan tersendiri.

Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa aku tak boleh memaksakan hatiku yang sudah cukup terluka karena pengkhianatan. Rasa sakit masih tersimpan dihatiku. Rasa yang entah kapan akan terbalaskan. Namun perhatianku teralih manakala suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunanku dan berhenti tepat disisi trotoar tempatku berdiri.

"apa kau butuh tumpangan, Jun?" tanya orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu setelah kaca mobil itu terbuka. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku melihat siapa orang yang menawarkan tumpangan padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng sejelas mungkin, memberikan tanda yang pasti bahwa aku menolaknya.

"rumahmu bukannya masih jauh, Jun?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. "ya sudah naik ke dalam mobilku. Cepat!" ucapnya yang sekaligus memerintahku. Awalnya aku bingung, antara menerima atau menolak bantuan tumpangannya lagi yang di sodorkan oleh atasanku itu dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menerima bantuan tersebut meskipun hatiku resah menerimanya.

"kau lelah, ya?" tanya atasanku itu. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Dan kulihat atasanku hanya tersenyum dengan sikapku yang kikuk.

"bicara saja. Tak usah kaku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memarahimu" ucapnya. "a.. baiklah" ucapku juga akhirnya.

"nah, seperti itukan lebih baik"

'yah, memang lebih baik' pikirku setuju.

"kau itu pendiam tapi menonjol, ya?" ucap atasanku memulai pembicaraan mencairkan suasana hening yang sedari tadi mencekam. "hah?" dengan amat terkejut aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan muka yang bodoh rasanya.

"maaf ya, pak direktur" ucapku.

"a..a..a jangan panggil aku 'pak direktur' saat aku berada di luar kantor. Panggil saja aku Minhoo. Lagipula aku belum terlihat tua untuk dipanggil 'pak'" ucapnya meralat panggilanku padanya.

"baiklah. Tapi maaf ya, pak direk, ekh salah, Min...hoo. tapi saya rasa saya bukan tipe orang yang pendiam dan menonjol" ucapku meralat perkataan atasanku tentang sikapku.

"o ya? Masa? Hm... tapi mungkin juga, sih" ucapnya datar sambil tertawa kecil. Dan aku hanya cemberut melihat sikap pak direk, ekh slah, Minhoo yang seperti itu.

"akh, sepertinya rumahku sudah terlihat" ucapku sembari menunjuk ke ke salah satu bangunan rumah dari dalam mobil. "sebaiknya cukup di sini saja, pak direktur" pintakuku pada atasanku. "Minhoo, nona Jun" ralatnya lagi sambil menghentikan mobil. "ah, ya. Maaf" aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, malu. "tentu" jawabnya. Akupun turun dari mobil dan menutup kembali pintu mobil.

"Jun" panggil atasanku dari dalam mobil melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka ke arahku.

"ya?"

"mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan memanggilku Minhoo" ucapnya sebelum kaca mobil yang akan tertutup menutup dengan sempurna dan mobil melaju meninggalkan Jun yang bingung dengan ucapan atasannya itu.

'mulai sekarang?'

~~OO~~

**NORMAL POV**

"aku pulang" ucapnya ketika Jun membuka knop pintu rumahnya. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Suasana sepi yang dirasakannya merebak kembali manakala ia melihat berbagai macam bingkai photo yang terpajang di ruangan keluarga. Photo keluarga dimana ada ia, ibunya dan ayahnya yang memeluk dirinya di kala ia berusia 10 tahun.

Sudah 15 tahun ini orang tuanya meninggal. Meninggalkannya yang kala itu akan memasuki umurnya yang ke 11 tahun. Photo itu adalah photo yang terakhir dikala ia masih bersama-sama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mendesah dan kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesegera ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk kesukaannya. "apa maksud pak direktur, ya?" pikirnya bingung.

"huf, mana aku peduli!" pikirnya lagi dan tanpa sadar ia terlelap.

~~OO~~

Hari Minggu adalah hari terbosan sepanjang abad yang dirasakan oleh Jun. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia bersyukur mendapati hari libur dari semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk yang harus diselesaikannya. Ya, ia memang bersyukur tapi tetap saja ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja daripada diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Setiap hari Minggu ia tidak pernah mempunyai jadwal tetap apapun kecuali membereskan rumahnya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin yang harus dilakukannya.

"selanjutnya apa lagi yang harus kukerjakan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dikala ia telah menyelesaikan kegiatan rumah yang sudah menjadi tugasnya sehari-hari. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan dimana kemarin malam atasannya mengantarnya.

"ng?" tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja ia sadari.

"darimana pak direktur tahu jalan menuju rumahku?" pikirnya. "perasaan aku tidak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahku pada pak direktur. Lalu? Ekh?" pikirnya bingung sebelum suara bunyi handphone mengganggu pikirannya.

"siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini, sih?" tanyanya sambil menekan tombol on di layar.

"Jonghyun? Ngapain dia telepon aku pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya ketika melihat panggilan masuk yang tenyata dari Jonghyun.

"ada apa, Jonghyun?"

"tak usah sewot dong!" ucap dari seberang telepon.

"apanya yang sewot, sih! Ditanyanya kok gitu! Hm... aku tahu pasti kamu lagi kesal karena Haerin sibuk dan tak bisa menemanimu kencan di pagi buta?"

"Huaaaa, kenapa kamu tahu?" teriak Jonghyun.

"bisa gak jangan teriak!? Kau ingin telingaku jadi tuli, heh? Terus kau mau apa meneleponku?" ucapku bertubi-tubi.

"ya, deh. Maaf, ya. Hehehehe. Hm... mau gak kamu jalan-jalan bareng aku? Oh, tenang aja. Hyun ikut, kok. Jadi kamu ada temen" jawab Jonghyun bertubi-tubi.

"hahahaha, baiklah. Toh, aku gak ada kegiatan. Ekh sebelumnya, Haerin bakal cemburu gak tuh? Aku takut kamu kena amukannya"

"Jun!"

"hehehehehe, piss. O ya, kumpulnya dimana?"

"hm, di taman seperti biasa jam setengah 10. SETENGAH 10, loh!"

"iya, aku tahu. Gak usah diulang deh. Ya sudah. Aku mandi dulu. Sana! Kamu juga mandi dulu, bau nih" tutupnya sambil tertawa.

"yap, baiklah aku juga mandi" ucapnya meninggalkan aktivitasnya.

~~OO~~

"hah, capek" ucapnya ketika ia baru pulang dari kegiatan jalan-jalannya bersama teman-temannya.

"ng?" ia terdiam melihat sosok perempuan paruh baya berada di depan rumahnya. "permisi" panggilnya pada perempuan paruh baya itu. Perempuan paruh baya itu melihatnya dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

"hm, maaf. Ibu ini siapa, ya? Mengapa berdiri di depan rumah saya?" tanyanya.

"akh, jadi kau Park Yun Jun, putrinya mendiang pak Park Yun?"

"apa ibu mengenal ayah saya?" bingungnya karena ia baru mendapati satu tamu yang tak di kenalnya yang mengenal mendiang ayahnya.

"tentu. Maaf, apa kita bisa bicara di dalam?" pinta perempuan baya itu.

'akh, bodoh! Kenapa aku tak mempersilahkannya masuk semenjak tadi!?'

"akh ya, tentu saja" pekiknya kikuk.

~~OO~~

Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal, mereka telah merencanakan masa depannya. Hanya saja kali ini ia tak bisa senang atau bahagia mendapati bahwa mendiang orangtuanya telah menjodohkannya dengan keluarga seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sebelum pertemuan antara ia dan keluarga perempuan paruh baya yang datang ke rumahnya kemarin malam di pertemukan hari ini.

"halo, nak Jun" jawab kepala keluarga Choi yang menyetujui ide perjodohan dengan orangtuanya.

Jun hanya mengangguk. "akh, halo juga, tuan Choi"

"hahahaha. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan"

"ah, baik ajhusshi" akhirnya ia memilih memanggil tuan Choi dengan sebutan ajhusshi.

"nah, bagus. Seperti itu yang kuharapkan" jawab laki-laki paruh baya itu dan tersenyum. "seperti yang baru saja kau ketahui, bahwa sebenarnya antara orang tuamu dan kami setuju untuk menjodohkan dirimu dengan anak kami ini. Namanya Choi Minhoo" lanjut laki-laki paruh baya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya memberitahukan pada Jun.

"oppa, aku sudah mengenalnya. Betulkan, Jun?" jawab Minhoo sambil bertanya pada Jun.

Jun gelagapan dan cepat-cepat mengangguk. "betul, ajhusshi. Kami sudah saling mengenal" – _atasan dan bawahan, sih. _

"wah, benar? Sejak kapan?" tanya ayah ibu Minhoo penasaran.

"akh, itu karena saya salah satu pegawai di perusahan milik ajhusshi" jawab Jun.

Ayah dan ibu Minhoo saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tersenyum. "kalau begitu kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama sebagai rekan kerja, dong?"

"begitulah, oppa. Hanya saja aku atasannya dan Jun bawahanku" jawab Minhoo menjelaskan.

Bingo.

"begitu, ya" terlihat ayah Minhoo mendesah. Entah sedih atau kecewa mendengar Jun merupakan bawahan anaknya.

"maaf, ya. Selama ini kami selalu mencari keberadaan dimana orang tuamu tinggal. Sudah 5 tahun kami mencarinya dan baru 2 bulan lalu kami menemukannya. Hanya saja waktu itu kami tak sempat berkunjung dan hanya baru kemarin malam istriku datang untuk menjelaskannya pada nak Jun. Dan kami juga turut berduka cita atas wafatnya kedua oerangtuamu" ungkap ayah Minhoo sesal.

"tidak apa-apa, ajhusshi. Saya maklum" ucap Jun.

Ayah Minhoo mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya, kemudian meletakkannya kembali. "jangan terlalu formal, nak Jun" pinta ayah Minhoo.

"akh, baik, ajhusshi"

"bagaimana jika acara pertunangannya dipercepat?" pinta ibunya Minhoo.

"oh, ide yang sangat bagus. Bagaimana jika 2 minggu lagi acara pertunangan kalian diadakan?"

"apa ini tak terlalu cepat, ajhusshi?" timbang Jun syok.

"tidak, kupikir waktu 2 minggu itu cukup lama" ungkap Minhoo. Ayah ibu Minhoo tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan putranya yang rasanya ingin pertunangannya dipercepat.

"sepertinya Minhoo sudah setuju. Jadi bagaimana,nak Jun? Apa nak Jun juga setuju jika pertunangannya diadakan 2 minggu lagi?" tanya ayahnya Minhoo pada Jun,

'mati kau, Jun' batin Jun.

"hm... baiklah. Aku juga setuju, ajhusshi" akhirnya Jun menyetujui ide yang dilontarkan ibunya Minhoo tentang acara pertunangannya yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi.

"baiklah. Karena semuanya sudah setuju. Jadi bagaimana kalau mulai dari sekarang kita harus menyiapkan berbagai hal yang harus di sediakan dalam acara pertunangan kalian terutama undangan?"

"yah, baiklah. Aku setuju"

Jun mengangguk. "aku setuju, ajhusshi"

~~OO~~

"jadi maksud pak direktur kemarin malam lusa adalah karena pak direktur tahu bahwa aku akan menjadi tunangan pak direktur?"

"begitulah, Jun. Dan jangan sebut aku dengan sebutan 'pak direktur' lagi"

Seketika itu suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening.

"lalu sejak kapan kau tahu letak rumahku berada?" tanya Jun lagi.

"akhirnya kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pak direktur' lagi. Baguslah"

"hei! Jawab pertanyaanku" pinta Jun.

"ya ya. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama"

"sejak kapan?"

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Minhoo di sela-sela menyetirnya.

"ya, tentu saja" yakin Jun.

"baiklah, tapi kau jangan kaget mendengarnya"

Jun menggelembungkan pipinya. "apanya yang gak akan terkejut? Mendengar hal ini saja sudah suatu kejutan bagiku" ungkapnya.

"hahahahaha, kau benar. Yah, baiklah. Aku sudah mengetahuinya 9 tahun yang lalu" jawab Minhoo dengan tenang.

"WHATTT? 9 tahun? Berarti saat umurku 16 tahun?"

"begitulah" Minhoo mengangkat kebahunya sambil fokus menyetir. Akhirnya Jun menyandarkan dirinya di kursi mobil dengan hati pasrah karena terlalu terkejut. 9 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk dirinya menyadarkannya bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang selama ini memperhatikannya. "berarti aku adalah orang yang sangat-sangat tidak peka?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "dan kurang sensitiv" lanjut Minhoo yang di balas tatapan horor Jun.

'oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana ini?'

~~OO~~

"Park Yun Jun" panggil Jonghyun. Jun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Jonghyun di balik komputernya.

"apa?"

"kau dipanggil oleh direktur"

"apa?" kagetnya. "kau serius?" lanjutnya lagi.

"kenapa kau mesti kaget seperti itu, sih? Tidak seperti biasanya?" curiga Jonghyun. Jun menggeleng dengan cepat. "aa.. baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Terimakasih karena kau sudah memberitahuku" ucap Jun.

"bukan masalah" ucap Jonghyun sembari meninggalkan Jun yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke ruangan direktur.

'ada apa, ya?' pikirnya saat Jun sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan direktur. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruangan direktur "permisi, pak" ucapnya.

"masuk saja" ucap suara dari ruangan direktur.

Dengan hati yang sangat berdebar, Jun membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang direktur sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"silakan masuk"

Jun menutup kembali pintu ruangan direktur tersebut, dan duduk di kursi yang dipersilahkan oleh direktur.

"maaf, pak. Ada apa, ya?" tanya Jun penasaran.

Terlihat Minhoo hanya mendesah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh calon tunangannya. "jangan bersikap seperti ini saat kita berdua" pintanya.

"tapi kan katanya hanya diluar kantor saja yang tak usah bersikap formal?"

"lupakan itu! ingat kalau kita berdua jangan formal kepadaku. Mengerti?" jelas Minhoo yang di balas anggukan Jun.

"baiklah. Jadi ada apa?"

"begini, soal undangan untuk acara pertunangan kita, siapa saja orang yang ingin kau undang secara khusus?" ucap Minhoo memulai percakapan. Jun hanya memukul wajahnya yang tak berdosa itu. "hei, kenapa kau seperti itu, sih?" protes Minhoo melihat sikap Jun yang kurang serius untuk diajak bicara.

"apa kau tahu kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah undangan? Lagipula acara pertunangan kita baru akan diselenggarakan 2 minggu lagi kan? Jadi buat apa buru-buru?" tanya Jun yang tak mengerti melihat sikap Minhoo yang sepertinya ingin sekali cepat-cepat agar pertunangan mereka diselenggarakan.

"yah, untuk jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu ada orang yang khusus yang ingin kau undang" ucap Minhoo menncari pembelaan.

"baiklah. Ada satu orang yang ingin kuundang selain teman-teman sekantorku. Dia temanku namanya Haerin. Sedangkan sisanya semua temanku yang akrab dennganku hanyalah Jonghyun, Hyun, dan Jamjiong. Semuanya kerja di perusahaan ini. Cukup?"

"Jun, perlu kuberitahukan padamu satu hal lagi"

"apa?" tanya Jun tak sabar.

"kalau sebenarnya acara pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan di lantai 3 perusahaan ini dan semua karyawan baik karyawan perusahaan ini maupun beberapa karyawan perusahaan cabang akan hadir dalam acara pertunangan kita" jelas Minhoo.

"tenang saja. Aku sudah yakinkan itu"

Yah, Jun tahu pasti semua karyawan perusahaan ini termasuk teman-temannya akan diundang pada acara pertunangan bosnya yang juga merupakan acara pertunangan dirinya dan ia harus benar-benar siap untuk menerima apapun itu baik kritik atau saran. Yah, entah juga soalnya kalau untuk saran semuanya sangat terlambat untuk di bicarakan.

"dan berita tentang pertunangan kita jangan dulu disebarkan, oke?" ucap Minhoo pada Jun lagi.

"tentu saja aku gak mau. Aku takut melihat reaksi mereka bahwa ternyata aku akan bertunangan dengan bos perusahaan yang terkenal tampan dan kaya ini"

"hei, yang kaya itu orang tuaku, tau. Dan kalau soal tampan, aku memang tampan. Setidaknya begitulah, hahahahaha" narsis Minhoo yang bagaikan dimata Jun tidak lebih dari orang yang suka membual.

"yah, kau benar. Setidaknya kau berada di posisi ke dua setelah Jonghyun yang lebih tampan darimu" ucapnya tanpa ba-bi-bu yang membuat hati Minhoo kecat kecut mendengarnya.

"setidaknya kau harus bahagia bertunangan denganku ini. Tidak banyak loh perempuan yang aku sukai"

"hm... mulai narsisnya keluar" ucapku.

"iya, deh. Maaf" cemberut Minhoo.

"o ya, sekalian aku berikan dokumen yang sudah kukerjakan. Nih" ucap Jun sambil menyimpan beberapa dokumen yang sudah siap dengan mapnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "selamat bekerja kembali, pak di-rek-tur" ucapnya sebelum sosoknya hilang di balik pintu.

"hah, apa Jun tak suka bertunangan dengaku?" pekik Minhoo melihat sikap Jun yang acuh tak acuh.

~~OO~~

**Park Yun Jun POV**

Tunangan? Oh yeah, ternyata aku akan mengadakan pesta bernama pesta 'tunangan' bersama dengan bosku di kantor. Sebenarnya aku bingung, mengapa orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan keluarga Choi yang terkenal kaya raya itu. pertanyaannya hanya satu; darimana mendiang orang tuaku mengenal keluarga Choi. Aku sadar kalau sebenarnya aku ini orang yang bisa dikatan miskin jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Choi. Tapi mengapa mereka tetap memilihku? Akhirnya semua itu hanya menjadi pertanyaan dalam benakku sendiri yang belum terjawab.

Menjelang hari pertunanganku, membuatku berpikir kalau aku akan segera mempunyai orang yang akan menjadikanku milik seutuhnya dan karena itu pula aku tak bisa lagi menaruh cinta kepadanya.

"agh, lupakan orang itu!" pekikku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintai orang yang sudah melukai hatiku.

Hati, ya. Berarti kalau aku sudah bertunangan aku harus mencurahkan segenap hatiku hanya untuk tunanganku? Dan apakah aku dapat mencintai Minhoo, tunanganku kelak? Entahlah, aku tak yakin jika aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu.

Choi Minhoo, laki-laki yang baru ku ketahui bahwa ia memiliki sifat narsis di luar perkerjaannya. Aku tahu, bahwa ia mungkin lebih hebat darinya. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya ketimbang Minhoo yang memiliki segalanya. Tapi aku juga tahu, aku harus segera melupakannya karena pertunanganku makin hari semakin dekat.

Suara handphoneku berbunyi. Kuambil handphoneku dan mendapati pesan dari nomor yang tak kukenal.

"siapa, ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Akhirnya ku buka saja pesan itu.

_Kau sudah tidur belum, Jun?_

_-Minhoo –_

Oh ternyata nomor yang tak ku kenal ini adalah nomor calon tunanganku. Kubalas pesannya.

_Darimana kau mengetahui nomor teleponku, Minhoo?_

_ -Jun-_

Selang beberapa detik aku membalasnya, handphoneku berbunyi lagi, "hm, balasan dari Minhoo" jawabku melihat pesan yang muncul.

_Dari data karyawan yang ada di perusahaan dan bertanya pada teman-temanmu._

_Oya, mengapa pertanyaanku belum kau jawab? Akukan sedih. Oppa dan Eomma ingin sekali bertemu denganmu untuk membahas dekorasi yang cocok dengan pertunangan kita. Eomma juga berpesan untuk sekali-kali kamu menginap di rumahku._

_ -Minhoo-_

"hah, begitu rupanya" ungkapku setelah membaca pesan dari Minhoo. Kuketik balasannya dan ku kirim padanya.

_Begitu ya. Kalau aku masih membalas pesanmu itu berarti aku belum tidur, Minhoo (=,="). Baiklah, tolong sampaikan pada oppa dan eomma mu kalau aku akan ke rumahmu lusa, sekalian menginap. Oke (__ )?_

_Oya, ku simpan nomormu ya _

_-Jun-_

Kutunggu pesan darinya. Entah mengapa membuat hatiku ingin segera membaca pesan yang dikirimnya. "tuttuttut" nada dering handphone ku berbunyi.

_Kejam! Ternyata nomor handphoneku belum kau simpan. Huaaaa (:_:). Aku tahu kalau kamu belum tidur,kok. (,). Kenapa tak besok aja kamu kerumahku sekalian bareng aku? Gimana? Lagipula oppa dan eomma ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Mereka sangat merindukan dirimu. _

_Aku berharap kalau kamu selalu bahagia._

_ -Minhoo-_

Aku hanya mendesah kesal saja melihat pesan dari Minhoo. Ternyata selain sifat narsisnya yang baru aku ketahui, ia juga memiliki sifat yang agak memaksa. Huh, tapi...

Dia sangat perhatian padaku.

_Huh, sudah kusimpan nomormu. Jangan sedih begitu dong, rasanya menyebalkan tahu! Baiklah aku setuju denganmu. Tapi ingat! aku harap orang-orang kantor jangan tahu kalau kita akan pulang bersama. Sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu._

_Aku juga berharap kalau kamu selalu bahagia di dalam kehidupanmu. _

_ -Jun-_

Rasanya jari-jemari tanganku pegal akibat terus mengetik balasan pesan darinya.

_Hore! Baiklah. Selamat tidur dan selamat bermimpi indah, Honey._

_Terimakasih. Aku senang sekali._

_ -Minhoo-_

"jiah" ungkapku geli mendapati balasan pesan darinya yang meuliskan kata 'honey' kepadaku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal, tapi entah mengapa aku lumayan senang juga. Apakah aku mulai mencintainya? O ayolah, mungkin aku hanya terbuai dalam kata-katanya.

Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk merebahkan diriku di kasur empukku dan terbuai dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Please reviwsnya ya

Ini adalah FanFic Koreaku yang pertama kalinya, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, ya.

(dasar gak bertanggung jawab ='=)

O ya, jangan lupa kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan untuk melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya.

Bye and Sayonara.


End file.
